1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus in which a game progresses by a player character doing a virtual battle with an enemy character.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a Role-Playing Game (RPG) is enjoyed that progresses by allowing a player character operated by a player to move on a field map to clear various challenges. In the RPG, the player character battles with an enemy character and by the player character winning this battle, the player character gains an experience value, etc., thereby grows up. In the battle between the player character and the enemy character, it is common, for example, to perform a parameter computation based on statuses preowned by the respective characters such as the offensive power of the player character and the defensive power of the enemy character, as a result of which the level of damage received by the enemy character is decided.
Meanwhile, in an RPG, the game progresses with a player mainly operating a human model player character. For example, a battle with an enemy character is done by the human model player character and a monster model character cooperating with each other. For example, there is disclosure where when a player character which is a main character wins a battle with an enemy character (monster), the player character catches the enemy character and makes the enemy character as his/her companion (see, for example, JP 2009-240659 A).
However, in a conventional game such as an RPG, the result of attack of a player character is decided based on statuses preowned by respective characters such as the offensive power of the player character and the defensive power of an enemy character. Thus, for damage received by the enemy character, a difference in result by a player's operation does not occur, and the variation width of damage that can be done is not so large, resulting in the lack of sufficient entertainment.
In addition, in a game such as that described in JP 2009-240659 A, a monster model subcharacter having become a companion normally obediently follows a player's instruction or plan. Thus, unless a status abnormality occurs such as going into a panic, the subcharacter does not take disadvantageous action to the player such as attacking the player character. Hence, the game is not such that adventure progresses while the player feels difficulty in manipulating a character such as a monster, and thus, the player does not feel the sense of realism or tension, such as not knowing when the monster goes berserk and launches an attack on the player character.